


CONTROL

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amo/Sumiso, Asfixia, Asphixia, BDSM, Exhibicionismo, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Heavy BDSM, Kink, M/M, Master/Servant, Video, Video Cameras, depravado, mystrade, torcido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Escucha la puerta principal abrirse y se pone de pie en un salto, se coloca de rodillas a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, dobla sus brazos hacía atrás y cruza sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, baja la mirada y espera, espera en la posición de un sumiso. Porque eso es lo él es.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No es de mis fic's con temas más fuertes (a mi criterio), pero si es subido de tono, tomen en cuenta todos los tag's y las advertencias, no quiero causar traumas innecesarios, EN SERIO!  
> .  
> Por su atención, gracias.

.

.

El agua caliente humedece agradablemente su piel y el cuarto de baño poco a poco se opaca con el vapor, toma la barra de jabón entre sus manos y las frota hasta formar suficiente espuma, misma que esparce por una de sus largas y estilizadas piernas, después toma la cuchilla y con dedicación arrasa con cada vello que se cruza en su camino, del esbelto tobillo hasta su apetecible ingle, se detiene en el área púbica, pues ahí no hay nada que quitar, ayer en la tarde fue con su masajista de confianza a depilarse, a su amo le gusta que esa zona esté suave al tacto… incluso a veces, en medio de los juegos de alcoba, su amo lo hace, le unta la cera y de un certero tirón arranca cada vello de raíz, la sensación a veces es tan fuerte que lo hace eyacular; su miembro da un tirón al recordarlo y él inhala y exhala para calmarse, tiene prohibido masturbarse, mejor se concentra en rasurar su otra pierna.

Termina de asearse en tiempo record, tomando en cuenta que toda la piel de su cuerpo tuvo que ser despojada de vello el tiempo en la ducha fue mínimo. Sonríe cuando se mira al espejo, liso como un lienzo, oficialmente a su amo le gusta su pelusa de vello en el pecho pero hoy no, hoy intentarían hacer algo _diferente…_

Sale del cuarto de lavado y se pone loción humectante y se sienta desnudo sobre la cama, tiene que esperar a que se absorba en su piel, sacude sus extremidades en un intento de acelerar el proceso, al cabo de unos minutos toma el talco que esta sobre el tocador y se aplica grandes cantidades del producto por todo el cuerpo.

Voltea hacia el closet y su cuerpo se calienta con anticipación, son las 7 menos 12 en el reloj, ya ha obscurecido y su maestro llegará a las 8 en punto, tiene poco más de una hora para estar listo. Se estira lo más que puede y de la repisa superior alcanza una larga caja y sonríe.

Negro, angosto y de látex; es un hermoso catsuit completo. Lo toma entre sus manos y siente el frío del material, su cuerpo tiembla de excitación y sin más preámbulos comienza a colocarse la prenda, primero son sus pies los que quedan atrapados, poco a poco sus piernas comienzan a ser rodeadas del fino material que delinea sin pudor cada musculo de su cuerpo, la falta de vello evita que le duela colocárselo y el talco facilita aún más las cosas, cuando llega a las ingles descubre que el área genital está completamente abierta, su respiración se vuelve agitada “autocontrol” se reprende mentalmente, y con los ojos cerrados termina de colocarse el traje, que para su deleite tiene dos desvergonzados orificios a la altura de sus pezones –Dios…- murmura, se mira en el espejo y solo una palabra le viene a la mente _“Obsceno”._

Oye la puerta principal abrirse y se pone de pie en un salto, se coloca de rodillas a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, dobla sus brazos hacía atrás y cruza sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, baja la mirada y espera, espera en la posición de un sumiso. _Porque eso es lo él es._

El maestro llega a la habitación e ignora deliberadamente su presencia, se dirige hacia el baño y después de un momento aparece en medio del cuarto, su mirada periférica le permite ver que está con la corbata aflojada y los puños de camisa doblados hasta su antebrazo.

-Muy bien- oye que le dice, pero no levanta la mirada, aún no se lo han permitido –Pero te falta un par de cosas más…- murmura con voz ronca -¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Quieres que yo te las ponga?- inesperadamente el maestro esta justo frente a él, siente su pesada respiración sobre su oreja y ante su pregunta solo puede mover la cabeza afirmativamente –Me parece perfecto.

Escucha como se abre un cajón, un par de cosas más y de nuevo tiene a su amo frente a él –Baja los brazos- le dice y  con cuidado el maestro le coloca una capucha, al parecer de látex también, no tiene orificios para ver, apenas si puede respirar por los pequeños agujeros que están sobre sus fosas nasales y el espacio para su boca es solo el justo, no más, todo sus rostro está oculto.

-Abre la boca- le ordena y el obedece, siente como un aro de metal forza a su boca a permanecer abierta –Hermoso- su amo está contento, así que él también lo está.

Siente como lo toma del brazo para levantarlo, a ciegas se deja guiar por él, caminan hasta la otra habitación y pronto siente la cama, se inclina hacia adelante para gatear hacia el centro de la misma, pero su amo lo detiene tomándolo del tobillo.

-Quédate ahí- entonces se aleja y oye movimientos provenientes del closet, luego siente una mano que se apoya en medio de sus escápulas y lo empuja a bajar el pecho y mantener el culo al aire. Lentamente algo frío lucha por entrar.

-Es un gancho de punta redonda- le informa su amo, él conoce esos artefactos, son parecidos a los ganchos que usan en las carnicerías, pero como su nombre lo dice, la punta tiene una bola de metal, sirve para introducirse en el ano y mantener una posición específica en el bondage.

El gancho entra en su recto, luego su amo toma su cabeza y la levanta, guiándola hacia atrás,  pasa un cintillo por la parte de atrás de la mordaza para mantener su cabeza alzada, luego siente la presión del gancho de metal, su amo está uniendo su cabeza y el gancho en su ano por medio de una soga, forzando a su espalda a hacer un medio circulo hacia atrás.

El amo lo ayuda a recostarse boca abajo sobre el colchón, toma sus muslos y los impulsa hacia arriba –Intenta tomar tu tobillos- le ordena y el obedece, siente como una soga une firmemente sus muñecas con sus tobillos, en menos de 15 minutos su cuerpo está en una posición incómoda pero completamente vulnerable, es un medio circulo hacía atrás.

Siento como su amo coloca almohadas debajo de sus muslos y debajo de su pecho para que la posición no sea tan dolorosa.

-Voy a prender la cámara- esa información hace que su miembro brinque, sentirse expuesto y exhibido lo enciende más de lo que hubiese pensado, sabe que su amo será rudo, ese fue el acuerdo y está dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.

 

 

* * *

 

Sabe que está colocado en la orilla de la cama, en la parte inferior de la misma, la cámara de vídeo debe de estar frente a él, piensa un poco cohibido, pero sabe que nadie lo reconocería ni en un millón de años, su amo jamás permitiría que fuera expuesto a la opinión publica de esa manera porque lo ama y lo cuida… por eso él ha decidido entregarle su voluntad.

Escucha como el zipper del pantalón de su amo se abre y pronto siente un grueso falo ingresar a su indefensa boca, primero solo es el glande quién se pasea libremente por su lengua, sus mejillas internas y sus amoratados labios, paladea el sabor salado inundarle las papilas.

-Saca la lengua, perra- le ordena y el obedece.

Ambos saben que las palabras ofensivas están de más, pero hoy no quieren amor, hoy solo hay sexo en su más obscuro y depravado contexto, los dos lo acordaron y hoy por fin lo están llevando a cabo, lo están transmitiendo en vivo y las peticiones al web-site no se hacen esperar.

“Ahoga al maldito puto con tu verga”, escribe uno; “has que esa zorrita te chupe las bolas”, sugiere otro; “Cubre su nariz, asfíxialo hasta que se convulsione para que sepa que su asquerosa vida te pertenece”, pone otro más; sabe lo que el público pide porque su amo le va leyendo cada comentario.

El cuadro de cámara lo muestra a él, completamente anónimo cubierto en látex, al amo solo de la cintura hacia abajo y no transmiten sonido, solo imagen. La habitación está casi completamente vacía, salvo la cama y una pequeña cajonera. Todas las medidas fueron tomadas.

Su amo toma su lengua entre sus dedos y coloca una pinza, al momento el peso hace que su lengua se mantenga afuera sin poder meterla a su boca de nuevo y limita aún más su capacidad de habla, siente como su saliva comienza a escurrirse por las comisuras de sus labios y más pronto que tarde siente como el pene de su amo se talla contra su rosada lengua, pasa todo su miembro por ella, empieza por la cabeza, luego el cuerpo y finalmente los testículos, incluso siente como su nariz se entierra entre las bolas de su amo porque su lengua está justo en su escroto, él está usando su lengua como si fuese una toalla húmeda que limpia sus genitales y eso lo calienta, ya no es un humano, ni un sumiso justo ahora es solo una cosa, un objeto.

Los gemidos de su dueño inundan la habitación y en un momento dado se detiene, quita la pinza de su lengua y de golpe introduce su falo hasta el fondo, su garganta se abre contra su voluntad y se esfuerza por respirar, intenta tranquilizarse pero el trozo de carne no se retira, al contrario, se introduce aún más y entonces comienza a agitarse con fuerza, pero no puede hacer nada, su boca se encuentra completamente abierta como si fuera una muñeca de inflable y sus manos están atadas, intenta agitarse una vez más pero el gancho en su ano se entierra con fuerza dentro de él cuando intenta apartar la cabeza y lo más torcido del asunto es que su propio pene está completamente erecto.

Escucha como el sonido de notificaciones en la web-site suena sin control, uno tras otro, mensajes de amos dando sugerencias o felicitando a su dueño por hacerlo suyo de forma violenta.

De golpe el aire llega a sus pulmones, la causa de su tormento se ha retirado, pero al par de segundos vuelve a atacar, entrando y saliendo sin control, hasta el fondo de nuevo, siente como el látex sobre sus ojos se humedece, sus lágrimas se escurren en caudales, el esfuerzo es sobre humano y su quijada ya está completamente entumida… pero su amo se oye tan extasiado, tan vigoroso tan pleno que lo único que puede desear es que lo use más, que viole su boca de forma cruel si eso le place, porque su placer es ser suyo.

Por fin, el falo ya no entra más a su lastimada cavidad bucal, pero siente el sabor del pre-semen paladeando su lengua, entonces siente como el amo coloca su glande bajo una de sus fosas nasales.

-Respira con fuerza putita- le dice y como siempre él obedece, la blanquecina substancia ingresa con fuerza en su nariz y sin poderlo evitar se aleja un poco, pero su amo toma con fuerza su cabeza –Quieta zorrita, aún falta la otra- y repite la acción con la otra fosa, dejando su nariz obstruida, luchando por expulsar aquello que la lastima.

Luego continua violando su boca un minuto más, su velocidad se vuelve agresiva, sabe que pronto eyaculara y justo cuando lo piensa las bolas de su dueño chocan contra su barbilla y nuevamente tiene el gordo pene hasta el fondo, siente como las descargas de semen se resbalan por su abusada garganta y el traga con gusto mientras escucha los gemidos de placer del amo; su mente se nubla, lleva mucho tiempo sin aire, pero ahora no pelea, se queda quieto percibiendo la situación, su nariz obstruida y su boca también, ambos por semen… es tan enfermizo; sus hoyos llenos de su maestro.

El falo sale y el respira con normalidad una vez más.

-A nuestro público le ha gustado- le dice con sorna, luego, le escucha desmontar la cámara, sabe que está haciendo un close-up hacia su cara cubierta por el látex y éste a su vez cubierto de espeso semen, su boca forzada a estar abierta y el fondo de su cavidad bucal con claros signos de traumatismo. Escucha como reacomoda el tripie detrás de la cama, siente como el amarre que une a su ano con su cabeza se afloja hasta desvanecerse, después sus manos son separadas de sus tobillos, y su amo reajusta los amarres a las cuatro esquinas de la cama, sus manos son atadas con mediana fuerza, pero sus pierna son completamente abiertas, casi logrando un Split perfecto, lo coloca justo al ras de la cama aún sigue boca abajo pero ahora sus genitales son completamente exhibidos ante el público.

Siente como un dedo ingresa firmemente en su cuerpo, atravesando su ano sin ningún problema y como este se dirige rápidamente hacia su próstata y la presiona con inusitada fuerza que lejos de producir placer está destinada a producir agonía, pero su pene reacciona, como si de un botón se tratase y se endurece debajo de él, pero no por mucho tiempo; la mano de su dueño se escabulle bajo su vientre y atrapa su miembro, con firmeza tira hacia abajo y él chilla sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Su pene está expuesto y de repente siente algo demasiado caliente cubrir su sensible glande, arde como el demonio y solo puede proferir gritos distorsionados por el amarre en su boca y pronto cae en cuenta de que le están bañando el miembro en cera fundida.

En algún momento su tortura se detiene, él tiene los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos son demasiado blancos para ser normal, su miembro está totalmente cubierto de cera, desde el perceptivo glande hasta los testículos, el dolor lo ha sensibilizado tanto que cree que una corriente aire podría hacerlo eyacular con fuerza en cualquier momento.

-Nuestros espectadores están completamente extasiados- le dice el amo –Oh, uno dice que tu pene circuncidado es hermoso y que un poco de cera fundida dentro del meato no te caería mal… -le informa con malicia y pensar que pudiera hacerlo lo hace contraer su estimulado ano y cerrar los puños una y otra ve ansioso –Pero lo intentaremos luego- declara restándole importancia, siente como toma su miembro y poco a poco aparta la cera fría que tiene adherida, con cuidado y suelta un silbidillo –Vaya, está todo rojo, supongo que debe arder de los mil demonios- murmura, “Arde hasta la mierda” le dan ganas de contestar pero no puede, aunque no se queja, su pene esta tan duro como antes, de un segundo a otro la calidez envuelve su dañado falo, lento, con cuidado y succionando lo justo… con tanta estimulación está bien podría ser la mamada del siglo –Haz sido un buen sumiso, te lo mereces- le informa entre mamada y mamada,  él quiere llorar de la emoción y alegría, pero la verdad le gustaría ser recompensado con una buena follada y al parecer el amo opina igual, pues detiene sus atenciones  y se re ajusta a la nueva posición.

Lentamente siente como es llenado hasta el fondo, el protuberante glande del amo acaricia su hinchada próstata una y otra vez en una deliciosa danza de placer, las callosas manos masajean sus carnosos glúteos con firmeza durante largos minutos, después se posicionan en su cadera y con fuerza mece su cuerpo para guiarlo al encuentro con el pene de su dueño

.

Poco a poco las estocadas medidas y lentas dan paso a vigorosas penetraciones que rozan la violencia, evidenciando la necesidad de eyacular pronto, una, dos y tres golpes certeros contra aquel nudo de nervios dentro de su sumiso hacen que éste eyacule en un largo gemido gutural, atrapando el miembro de su amo dentro de sus entrañas, succionando involuntariamente a aquel trozo de carne que no se resiste y en cambio, arremete con fuerza más adentro vaciando su semen. Exhausto se deja caer sobre la espalda suave y con cariño acaricia el torso que somete, desliza sus manos bajo el pecho y siente la piel expuesta de los pezones y con cuidado da un ligero masaje –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- le murmura y es correspondido con un suave gemido post-orgásmico.

El amo se levanta con pesadez y procede a apagar la cámara, leerá lo mensajes mañana.

Observa una vez más su obra maestra, una vez que la pasión y la locura del deseo se van se queda siempre así, admirando la belleza de la cual es dueño, de la cual es responsable, lo ama tanto que duele y que confié tanto en él lo llena de orgullo, que sea la única persona en el mundo a la que le sede el control por unos instantes y él no podría defraudarlo jamás.  
..

  
Se acerca  primero a la cabeza, la boca ya debe de estarle doliendo horrores, le quita el anillo de entre los labios y hace una rápida revisión de daños.

-Estoy bien.

-Te han quedado marcas.

-Pedí días de vacaciones, así que no importa.

Sonríe con calma y suelta las manos de su cautivo, después procede a quitarle la máscara de látex, toma una pequeña toalla húmeda que trajo desde antes de comenzar y procedió a limpiar todos los fluidos que encontrara a su paso.

-Dame eso- le dice al tiempo que le quita la toalla –Mejor ve a soltarme los pies o me va a dar un aire, Gregory- le dice en broma y ambos ríen. Termina de soltarlo y con cuidado lo ayuda a incorporarse. 

-Te amo tanto Mycroft- le confiesa con adoración.

-Yo te amo a ti Greg- le da un suave beso en los labios y después le susurra- Gracias por quitarme tanto para darme todo.  
Porque a veces el Gobierno Británico necesita sentirse libre de responsabilidades, solo un momento, solo con Greg, solo con su amor, solo con su compañero, amante y esposo.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Como verán le puse un final relativamente lindo. :)  
> Me he estado planteando incluir fic's más obscuros en mis escritos, pero me gustaría saber primero como lo van tomando ustedes las/os lectoras/es.  
> .  
> Mis temas se basarían más bien en relaciones bdsm, ir explicando a fondo de que va la dinámica y sobre todo, marcando los errores en cierto tipo de aditamentos sexuales (como el anillo para base de pene, que muchas ponen que bloquea la eyaculación y eso es falso por varios motivos) y también aclarar que una relación dom/sum es diferente a la de un amo/esclavo, entre otras cosas.  
> A veces las historias no son ni "románticas" y menos son "cursis" así que no sé si sea buena idea.  
> Me gustaría oir sus opiniones al respecto.


End file.
